lordstarscream100filmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ben Delmar
WARNING: This article contains spoilers for ''Age of the Golden Master'' Ben Delmar is a character in the Ninjago Film Series, serving as a major protagonist. Once a rookie police officer, Ben Delmar rose through the ranks and eventually became Ninjago's police commissioner. He frequently assists the Ninja during their missions, fighting against the Serpentine and other adversaries. He is voiced by FireStar97Studios. History Backstory At some point, Delmar joined Ninjago's police force, and became a trusted ally and good friend of the police commissioner, Mason Davis. Ninjago In 2010, Delmar and Mason Davis pursued Destiny's Bounty outside Wildwood Forest in police cars. The Bounty fired down at them before two Ninja, Kai and Zane, intervened and attacked the Bounty via their hovercraft. Delmar and Davis then arrived in Jamanakai Village, where they helped apprehend the Hypnobrai and Fangpyre Tribes after they wreaked havoc on the dam. In 2014, Ben Delmar continued to work under Mason Davis, all while dealing with the corruption in Ninjago and Mayor Anthony Reese's poor leadership. The two went to Jamanakai Village after a civilian and corrupt politician were saved from Captain Soto's crew of pirates. Delmar later joined Davis and officer Johnson to patrol Jamanakai Village, in the event that another incursion takes place. The trio patrolled Jamanakai creek in a police boat, before Lloyd Garmadon and the Serpentine raided the village. In the ensuing chaos, Delmar and his allies tried fighting their adversaries, with the boat being dragged by the Bounty's anchor at one point. Eventually, the Bounty would crash and Soto's crew was forced to leave, while Lloyd and the Serpentine retreated as well. Following the conflict, Delmar and his allies joined forces with the Ninja. They planned to track down and stop the Serpentine from launching another, more deadly assault on the village. Delmar drove in a police car alongside the Ninja and his fellow officers as they set off to fight the Serpentine and capture Lloyd, as per Sensei Wu's orders. Delmar helped pursue a Fangpyre Truck carrying explosives through the jungles of Ninjago. In the ensuing chase, Johnson was killed, but Delmar and Davis continued on. Eventually, the chase led them to the Slither Pit, a giant canyon on the outskirts of the jungle. Delmar and Davis drove their cars onto an old bridge running across the canyon. Delmar's car became stuck, and when the truck rammed Davis's car off the bridge, Cole used his elemental power to save him. After the truck was destroyed, the Ninja met with Delmar and Davis in the Slither Pit, where they agreed to stay united and fight for a better future. Following the conflict, Delmar spoke during a ceremony that commended officer Johnson, and a soldier named Roberts, for their efforts to protect Ninjago. Davis then retired from his position as the police commissioner; as Davis remained a member of the force, Delmar was promoted to commissioner. Ninjago: Rise of the Great Devourer Four years after the first film, Delmar, as well as Ninjago's police and military forces, have formed a strong alliance with the Ninja. He joins Mason Davis and Captain Rezzle as they participate in a meeting with Anthony Reese, who discusses recent advancements in Ninjago, including the addition of an electrical tower in Jamanakai Village. Delmar is displeased with Reese's policies, which he makes clear during the meeting. Delmar was later joined by officer Lucas as he, Captain Rezzle's men and the Ninja scoured the Slither Pit for signs of any Serpentine. As Delmar's group patrolled the bottom of the canyon, the Ninja searched on the bridge, where they were confronted by Spitta and Pythor. After the two were captured, Delmar and Mason Davis opted to go to Wildwood Forest to find more Serpentine. Upon their arrival, they were captured by their targets and imprisoned. Though the Ninja came to their rescue, Lord Garmadon and the Stone Army returned via a portal mechanism. Worse, Destiny's Bounty had been reclaimed by Captain Soto, who opened fire on the Ninja and their allies. As the Bounty landed and Garmadon's army boarded it, Soto walked over to Mason Davis and sliced his neck, horrifying Delmar. Delmar joined his allies as they embarked to Torchfire Mountain, where Garmadon's army sought the four silver Fangblades to awaken the Great Devourer from its slumber. Delmar participated in a gunfight against several Serpentine and Stone Warriors. When Wu left the battle early to head for Jamanakai, Delmar and Lucas joined him. However, the Serpentine claimed the Fangblades, and Captain Rezzle died after falling off the volcano. In Jamanakai, Delmar surveyed the area below via their damaged Rattlecopter, which was shot down after Garmadon suspected it was hiijacked. Delmar and Lucas escaped, but Wu was captured, so they rejoined their allies outside the village and alerted them of what was happening. The Ninja entered the village and witnessed the return of the Great Devourer. As the Devourer headed for Wildwood Forest, Delmar and his allies went after the serpent. A large battle took place in Wildwood Forest, with Delmar's police car being consumed by the Devourer; Delmar barely escaped unscathed. However, the Devourer consumed many civilians and police officers, as well as Vladimir Dubrovky. Delmar and Lucas returned to Jamanakai with the Ninja, where they staged a final assault against the Serpentine and Stone Army. At one point, Delmar helped Jay drive the Ultra Sonic Raider, which was ultimately destroyed by the Devourer; once more Delmar narrowly evaded death. Having lost most of their vehicles, Delmar and Lucas were approached by Destiny's Bounty, with Dr. Julien having convinced Soto to turn against Garmadon. Delmar reluctantly joined the pirates aboard the Bounty, and they fought against the Devourer. However, the massive serpent would destroy the ship, and Delmar swam to safety in the creek. Delmar then reunited with his allies aboard the dam, and they witnessed Lloyd fight and defeat The Overlord in the final battle. Though distraught over recent losses, namely Mason Davis and Captain Rezzle, Delmar remained the police commissioner of Ninjago - honoring Mason Davis, who passed on the role to him. Ninjago: Age of the Golden Master Sometime before the film's events, Delmar brought together a team of troopers focused on protecting Ninjago and supporting the Ninja. At some point, Delmar and several of his men were captured by the Sky Pirates, who held them hostage in a bid to capture the Ninja and send them to Master Chen. This plan succeeded, as Delmar and his men were freed, but the Ninja were apprehended. After the second Tournament of Elements, Delmar's team joined Garmadon aboard Destiny's Bounty as they set out to rescue the Ninja. After freeing Lloyd from Morro's possession, Delmar and his allies discuss their plan of action to face the new threat. Pythor has formed an alliance of adversaries, and hopes to make The Overlord into the all-powerful Golden Master. They realize their foes seek the Realm Crystal, which their enemies need to complete a weapon that will teleport realms. Sensei suggests they find and speak with Captain Soto, who likely knows its location. Delmar is very reluctant to do so, remembering that Soto killed Mason Davis, but ultimately agrees and sets off with his men. Delmar's team travels into the far reaches of Ninjago, where they eventually find Soto and his crew at a dilapidated hideout. After learning of the crystal's location, Delmar's men join forces with Soto's crew, and they set off through enemy territory. Eventually, they arrive at the tomb, but are unable to find the crystal. Soon after their arrival, Morro arrives with the Sky Pirates, and a battle breaks out. Delmar discovers and recovers the crystal from a waterfall, but it's ultimately stolen by Morro. Delmar and his allies are then picked up by Destiny's Bounty, which rescues the Ninja once more. At Bowler Airfield, Delmar and his allies prepare for a final assault against the newborn Golden Master and his destructive forces. As they head into battle, Delmar is on board Destiny's Bounty, and helps lead a force on Jamanakai Island to face The Overlord's ground forces. In the ensuing battle, Delmar and his men fight their adversaries, using deepstone bullets to vanquish many ghosts. After many losses in the battle, including the death of Lucas, Delmar's allies win an advantage after the Ultimate Weapon's portal is shut down. After Garmadon sacrifices himself, The Overlord's forces are banished to the Cursed Realm, and the battle is seemingly won. As Delmar and his allies celebrate, The Overlord returns and readies his weapon to attack Ninjago. Ultimately, Zane sacrifices himself, destroying The Overlord and the weapon. Delmar later attends Zane's memorial service, and holds a speech reminiscing on the batle and the lives lost. He takes solace in the fact that he's joined by many friends, and that they still have a bright future ahead. Delmar declares that he'll continue serving as the city's police commissioner in the years to come. Trivia *The character "pays homage" to the Police Commissioner in the TV show, who debuted in season six in 2016. However, the character of Ben Delmar was actually created long before in 2014. *Delmar is one of the few characters created by Scott that appears throughout the trilogy. Out of all of Scott's characters, Delmar has the largest role. Other characters have included Mason Davis, Captain Rezzle, Lucas, and Vladimir, though their roles were scattered throughout the series. *In a February 2019 poll, Delmar was ranked as many viewers' favorite original character in Scott's Ninjago trilogy. Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Ninjago Characters Category:Ninjago: Rise of the Great Devourer Category:Age of the Golden Master Characters Category:Rise of the Great Devourer Characters Category:2014 Storyline Category:2015 Storyline Category:2016 Storyline Category:2018 Storyline Category:Police Category:Leaders Category:Ninja Allies Category:Protagonists